The Youngest Demon King
by CasualMangaReader
Summary: This story is an AU where Rin's powers awoke when he had the temper tantrum in elementary school. And since Shiro said he would raise Rin as long as he was human Mephisto will become his guardian. As well Yukio never receive a mashou from Rin and thus hasn't become an exorcist yet. This is my first story hope it goes well.
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape of form own Blue Exorcist all right belong to Kazute Kato and Shueish publishing company now with that out of the way summary time**

**As well this is my first ever Fan Fic so please be light on the flames and I'll try to have fairly regular updates.**

**Anyone who has seen the anime or read the manga will remember the flashback Rin had to when he was about seven years old and broke Father Fujimoto's ribs. This story is a slight AU where instead of just being a very severe temper tantrum was actually when Rin's demonic powers awakened. As well, Yukio hasn't become an exorcist because he never received a mashou from Rin. So as well the twins have kind of switched places with Rin being and Exorcism teacher and Yukio being the exorcism student. **

Chapter One: The Awakening

**Father Fujimoto/Shiro's POV**

"Rah" that was the first thing Father Fujimoto heard as he stepped into the elementary school classroom. The next thing he heard being the scared screams of both the teachers and students**. **As soon as he stepped into the classroom he saw the reason; his own adopted son Rin was having another tantrum. However what set this tantrum apart from all the other was that Rin had a small amount of blue flames licking around his shoulders and crown of his head. As soon as Shiro saw those flames his heart seized up. He knew that if any of the other people in the classroom had a mashou they would only be freaking out even more. Because these blue flames were of Gehenna he knew that they shouldn't be able to see them, nevertheless it didn't make those flames any less dangerous. He immediately got Rin's attention by shouting his name, "Rin!" This had the desired effect as soon as he said this Rin's attention snapped to him and quickly took on a guilty look. Seeing this Shiro continued, "Is this how you want people to think of you as a bratty misbehaving child with no self-control?" Rin quickly looked even guiltier but still defended himself, "But they started it by picking on Yukio and calling me a Demon's child, I even heard a teacher say that!" Shiro then proceeded to find Yukio in the crowd of kids and ask him, "Is this true?" Yukio slowly nodded his head yes and immediately Shiro understood why Rin was acting this way; however this did not mean Shiro was going to condone this kind of activity. "That clears matters up Rin, however that does not give you the right to act like this. You could have seriously hurt someone like this." Finished scolding Rin, Shiro turned to face the teachers, "And you, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Not only did you not protect Yukio from being bullied, you also let the students pick on Rin's insecurities about being called a demon and even agreed with them. So from now on neither of my sons will continue to go here after this day, and you can expect me to send in a full report of what happened to the principal and any other person who outranks you. Come on you two we're going home."

Time Skip About One Hour

After arriving back at the monastery Father Fujimoto sent Yukio while pulling Rin aside to talk to him in private. "Rin when you rampaging back at the school did you notice the blue flames around you?" Shiro asked Rin once they had made it to the kitchen. Rin quickly looked up at Shiro in surprise and replied, "I thought I was just seeing thing but now that you saw them too, yeah I did." When Rin confirmed that he had seen the flames Shiro visibly paled. Thinking he had done something wrong Rin quickly started apologizing, "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to all I remember is getting mad and suddenly they were just there." Seeing Rin apologizing for something he couldn't control quickly snapped Shiro out of his own head "No you don't need to apologize it's my fault I should never have kept who your real father was from the two of you." Hearing Shiro say this caused Rin to lose his guilt and become filled with two entirely new emotions: anger and surprise. "Wait you knew who Yukio and I's father was and you never told us!" shouted Rin angrily. Shiro not really surprised by the boy's outburst simply nodded. This cause Rin to be filled with even more rage, "so who was he then some deadbeat who couldn't hold a job or afford to keep us!?" At this Shiro replied, "Before I answer that question answer me this do you remember any of the Bible stories I told you and Yukio when you were a little younger about how demon and Satan came to be?" Surprised by this Rin nodded that yes he did remember, figuring he wanted him to tell the story to make sure he knew Rin said, "Satan was originally an angel who was God's right hand man until one day he got fed up with God thinking that humans were superior to and betrayed God who eventually found out about Satan's betrayal and threw him from heaven." After Rin finished Shiro nodded his head, "Good you did pay attention, but what you don't know is that those are real stories and demons and Satan are real, and you Rin, are the illegitimate son of Satan himself." Shocked by this revelation Rin was left completely speechless. Sighing to himself he turned away a told Rin, "follow me." After being told this Rin scurried to catch up with Father Fujimoto. Taking them into the front area of the monastery Shiro took a set of keys from his necklace and unlocked a secret door under the podium and calmly walked down into the room beneath. After seeing his adopted father go down into the room he followed after though a little more hesitantly. When they reached the bottom of the stairs all Rin could see was a fairly large storage chest. Shiro quickly walked up to the chest and took out yet another key and fitted it into the lock and twisted it. Inside the chest was a single item; a blue about 1 meter long katana. After taking the sword out Shiro then preceded to hand it to Rin and explained, "This is the demon slaying blade Kurikara. The day you were born your demon heart was sealed in this blade allowing you to live a fairly normal human life until now. Though now it seems that the seal is no longer strong enough to hold back your demonic abilities. Never draw this sword; the moment you do your demon heart will become free and you will never be able to live as a human again. As soon as your flames were first released I lost a wager with a friend of mind that stated he would let me raise you as a human until your demonic abilities broke past the seal now that they have I have no choice but to follow through with the agreement which was if your powers ever broke the seal I would have to let him raise you as his ward." After absorbing all the information, Rin was immediately angry again and shouted at Shiro, "What kind of father bets their son? Now you're telling me that I have to go live with a friend of yours that I may have never even met. What the hell is going on here!?"

Shiro having expected this kind of reaction calmly said, "We don't have time for this, my friend put a charm on the seal so that as soon as it was no longer adequate in holding back your flames he would know he is more than likely on his way here now." Rin at this answer simply just looked stunned and said to Shiro, "Is it because of how I acted today? Because if it is I promise I can change just please don't send me away!" at this point Rin was flat out sobbing and begging for Shiro to let him stay. Shiro having heard this was completely heart broken and with tears in his own eyes said, "I'm so so sorry Rin but this is out of my hands even if I refused to give you over he would just easily take you anyways. If I could keep I would and never let you go but simply can't you have no idea how much this hurts me to do this." After saying this both Shiro and Rin were crying uncontrollably. Shiro then scooped Rin up into his arms and hugged him until Mephisto arrived. When Mephisto arrived at the monastery he found Shiro sitting in one of the pews still holding a now sleeping Rin. As soon as Shiro saw Mephisto he immediately begged him to let him keep Rin but Mephisto would not let Shiro out of the deal in any way. As a last ditch effort to still have contact with his son he asked something of Mephisto, "If I can't be allowed keep Rin as my son can you promise me that you will train him to control his flame and become an exorcist, and that I can at least come and visit him every so often?" After weighing his options Mephisto agreed on one condition, "You must never tell the other twin, Yukio where his brother and you cannot tell him about the demon world." Seeing as this was the only way he would ever see Rin again Shiro quickly agreed to the terms. And with that Mephisto took the still sleeping Rin and had his driver take him back to his mansion at True Cross Academy.

End Chapter One

**Author's Notes**

**Whew 1648 words that is a lot for a new time author if any of the characters seem to OOC tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. On a side not seeing as how Yukio can't be the anti-demon pharmacology teacher I'm going to have Shura replace him as in the manga it is said she is a doctor meister. And as always review and tell me of any suggestions and mistakes I may have made.**


	2. Adjusting

**Author's Notes**

**Now it is time for chapter two as the name of this chapter suggests this is about Rin adjusting to living with Mephisto. For future reference this will eventually become a RinxIzumo story as I think they would so good as well as cute together with Rin helping Izumo become more social and Izumo forcing Rin to do his school work instead of goofing off, as well as YukioxSheimi and ShimaxPaku. Now about update I usually have these chapters prewritten and simply wait a few days for reviews to come in so keep em comin. So without further ado it is time for chapter two (didn't mean to rhyme there)**

Chapter Two: Adjusting

After Mephisto had taken Rin into his limo they immediately started the hour and a half drive back to True Cross Academy. About an hour into the trip Rin started to wake up. As soon as Mephisto saw this he panicked a little not knowing how the child would react to being in a stranger's car. So to keep him calm until they got to the mansion he used his powers over time and space to keep Rin in his own bubble of no time flow until they safely got to the mansion.

Upon arrival at his mansion Mephisto took the still frozen Rin into the living room and lay him down on the couch to wake up comfortably. Almost as soon as Mephisto let him out of the time bubble Rin woke up and was confused as to where he was and started to panic.

Seeing this Mephisto went to his little brother's side and tried his best to calm him down before his flames got involved. When Rin saw Mephisto he calmed down a little seeing the man in what looked to him like a clown outfit. Seeing his brother calm down Mephisto decided now was the best time to explain the situation to him,

"Hi there little brother my name is Mephisto and I am now your legal guardian," confused by this Rin asked Mephisto,

"Why did you just call me little brother the only brother is my younger brother Yukio speaking of him where is he and for that matter where am I?" Responding to Rin Mephisto replied, "The reason I called you little brother is that we are both sons of Satan my friends and exorcist call me Mephisto but my real name is Samael demon king of time, and to answer your second question we are in my mansion at the top of True Cross Academy."

Shocked as well as a bit awed at this answer Rin was simply left speechless and slack jawed. Somewhat expecting this kind of response Mephisto followed it up by saying, "The reason for my taking you in as my ward are simple I am going to help you control your flames and become a great exorcist. However you are not allowed to use your flames around anyone unless it is a life threatening emergency and you will only practice using your flames when I am present to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. As soon as you have complete control over your flame I will enroll you in Cram school to become an exorcist. In addition to cram school you will also attend normal school and eventually attend this high school. Any questions?"

After Mephisto had finished his speech Rin's head was spinning trying to make sense of everything he just heard. Seeing the young boy's confusion Mephisto asked, "Do I need to repeat that?"

Hearing Mephisto's question snapped Rin out of his stupor and he shook his head no that he did not need to hear that again. However Rin did have some concerns with that plan and said to Mephisto, "But I've never been a good student and I don't even know how those flames appeared the first time."

Hearing this Mephisto replied, "If you need a tutor I'll have one of the True Cross students help you, as for the flames from what Father Fujimoto told me they more than likely are triggered by your emotions especially anger and probably fear." Hearing Father Fujimoto's name instantly caused Rin to want to cry. Seeing the boy's sad expression cheered him up by saying, "Don't worry Shiro can come visit whenever he wants after one month to give you time to adjust to life here so cheer up."

Hearing this caused Rin to visibly brighten his mood when he then told Mephisto, "Thanks Mephisto so when do I start real school and flame training?"

Mephisto replied, "You can start flame training whenever you wish but remember I must be present for you to practice. As for school since Shiro already withdrew you from your last school you can start going to the True Cross elementary school when feel ready to go back to school." Hearing this Rin replied, "Then can I start next week so I can get used to living here for a little bit." Mephisto instantly said yes but reminded Rinin a somewhat darker voice, "Remember I expect at least B's in all subjects; no brother of mine is going to be complete dunce."

Hearing the voice caused Rin to gulp in fear as he realized that he can't slack off and sleep in class anymore. Despite this Rin was ready to learn how he use his powers to help people instead of just hurt them like usual.

End Chapter Two

**Authors Notes: Sorry if Rin or Mephisto seems to OOC I just thought that Rin would try to be strong so that he could learn to control his abilities and help people. In the Manga Mephisto seems like a kind brother as long as you don't cross him so other than that I did you adou. Oh totally forgot to mention the next chapter will be a few years later after Rin has learned to control his flames to the point where they won't show up he gets really mad and he can decide what to burn or what not to burn.**


	3. Four Years Later

Chapter Three: Four years later

"Beep,Beep,Beep" That is the first thing Rin wakes up to on a cold December morning while groggy at first he soon realized something; today is his eleventh birthday. Checking his calendar to make sure he is not mistaken, he finds he is indeed right today, December 27th is in fact his birthday jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed he is met with quite the sight Mephisto dressed up as Santa Claus (the Santa part wasn't as surprising as the fact that Mephisto was up before 9 o'clock) catching sight of Rin Mephisto lets out a hearty, "Ho,ho,ho" and say to Rin, "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas as you know being so close together there is no point to two parties so go on and open your presents and you can invite any of your friends from school over to hang out or whatever you kids do these days."

After hearing what Mephisto said Rin immediately rushed to open his presents but not before giving Mephisto his present (the one anime figure he never could seem to find in any store he went to) and a big demon strength hug. At this rare show of affection Mephisto left out a soft chuckle and returned the hug. Rin after seeing that his first present was the set of twin katanas he had been asking Mephisto about, he squealed like a fan girl and started profusely thanking Mephisto, who simply waved it of as nothing but was secretly smirking on the inside at having gotten his little brother the gift he wanted most.

The rest of his gift while still cool paled (in Rin's opinion) to the matching katanas; now if he needed to fight he wouldn't only have Kurikara to fight with. At the end of the day Rin got a surprise visit from Shiro who brought him some sukiyaki meat he could cook himself. After Shiro arrived Rin understandably spent the rest of the day with him as Shiro told him how Yukio was and that everyone at the monastery missed him, before Shiro left Rin gave him something to give to Yukio as a birthday gift which Shiro assured he would get to Yukio even if he had to say it was from a secret admirer. After Shiro had left Rin realized that it was almost midnight and he had cram school the following day in the morning since he was on break from school.

Time Skip to Morning

The next morning Rin was woken up to the same alarm clock from yesterday albeit set a little earlier so that he would have time to make a bentou and breakfast for himself and Mephisto (otherwise the clown would eat cup noodle for every meal). After finishing making the meal the young man headed off to cram school where he was training to be a: knight, a tamer, and surprisingly enough a dragoon; much to Mephisto's surprise when he told him. The reasoning behind it he said was if he had the opportunity to take an enemy down at close range he would take it. Upon arrival at cram school it never ceased to amaze him that he had to be a good four or five years younger than all the other students.

Most of the other students being around fifteen or sixteen years old. While not being the absolute best student in the class he was far from stupid and had fairly good marks in everything his lowest mark being a B- in reciting verses. Being that he didn't plan on getting a meister in aria yet, though he probably should pay a bit more attention if he wants to ever get an aria meister.

That being said he liked all his teachers (them being Yukio's teachers from the manga/anime) and they all seemed to like him especially given that the firearms, and demon pharmacology teacher was in fact Shiro. The cram school Rin attended met from ten o'clock in the morning to four o'clock in the afternoon on break days and from three o'clock to eight o'clock at night on days where he had school (those being completely made up hours).

Upon arriving back at Mephisto's house he would immediately do his homework so he could goof-off faster. Having attended cram school for his second year now it would be his second time taking the exorcist qualification exams for knight, tamer, and dragoon. He had very high hopes that he would pass at least knight and tamer this year if not all three that way he would be one step closer to achieving his goal of eventually reaching the rank of paladin like Shiro currently was. The bell having rung for cram school to end, Rin was on his way back to Mephisto's place when he saw a bunch of punks torturing nearby pigeons, mice, and rats. Recognizing the white haired boy as the mayor's son but not actually knowing his first name he immediately decided to put an end to their "fun".

Having gotten close enough to hear them but not been noticed yet he shouted at them, "Oi, what do you think you assholes are doing!?" they then replied, "what we're just having some fun and doing a little pest control you should be thanking us not—"the boy didn't get to finish his sentence Rin cut him off with a solid punch to the face which instantly knocked him out leaving his three friends standing there not sure what to do.

Slowly the boy who was probably the leader asked, "Who the hell are you?" Rin replied, "The name is Rin Okumura if you guy aren't out of here in the next five second you're all going to need a doctor." Thinking the kid was bluffing and that there was no way he could take on all four of them at once laughed and started towards Rin, only to see he wasn't there anymore; using the speed he gained from training as a knight he was almost instantly behind all four of them and knocked them all on the ground cleanly and efficiently. The punks now staring at him in horror, timidly asked, "Just what the hell are you?"

To which Rin answered, "I'm the guy who is keeping you morons out of jail. The next time I see you doing anything like that I'm not gonna stop at just knocking you to the ground I'll knock you out and then drag you to the police station and let them deal with you."

Seeing that Rin was serious they started running with their metaphorical tails between their legs. After finally arriving home Rin was almost instantly asked why he was late getting home by Mephisto. To which he replied, "Saw some punks killing and torturing animals and I couldn't just let that slide." Satisfied with his answer, Mephisto let him be and proceeded to leave for an exorcist meeting. After finishing all his homework Rin went to his room and almost instantly fell asleep not even realizing that he told those punks his real name and not a fake one.

End Chapter Three.

**Author's Note: like it don't like it? Rin might have just made a big mistake. I was on the Blue Exorcist wiki last night when I realized that Izumo is either a full year older than the Okumura twins or just a couple months. So for the sake of this fic it just going to be couple months.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's notes: Well time for another chapter this one will be doing some skipping around to get to about where the anime and the manga starts at. Another thing, even though it is never mentioned, Rin has unsheathed his sword releasing his demon powers. The reason for this is so he can get used to have his powers active and use for prolonged periods of time without losing control. With that said everything else should be explained in the story!**

Shiratori Reiji's POV

That bastard, who does he think he is doesn't he know who my parents are, they could ruin him just for looking at me the wrong way! I'll show him no one makes me look like a weakling and gets away with it. All I have to do is find something precious to him. Yeah that's it then I'll make him regret ever messing with me; all I gotta do is find out who the hell he is.

Time skip: three hours

Nothing. I couldn't find anything on this kid it's almost like he doesn't even exist. The only thing I found was about a troubled kid who vanished about four years ago with couldn't be him. Though I did find one interesting bit of information, apparently there is another kid with last name Okumura. Maybe if I tail this guy he'll lead me to this Rin guy; and if not then either way I have a new play thing to harass. So either way it's a win win now I just have to find this "Yukio Okumura" kid.

Time Skip: One week

I've been tailing this kid all week and not once has he met up with that Rin character looks like they have no relation but looks like me and my lackeys have a new pay thing to harass. This kid looks like a complete push-over though so maybe it'll be even more fun. The kid live in a monastery so it doesn't look like he has any real family to fall back on; all the better for us though.

Time Skip: Four years later

No Specific POV

For the next few years Reiji and his gang harassed Yukio whenever he wasn't in the monastery almost 24/7 to the point where as soon as Yukio would get home and to his room he would almost instantly break down into tears. While crying he would constantly think 'if only I was strong like Nii-san was then I would have the strength to stand up to those bullies.' Then the crying would continue for a while until Yukio had finally calmed down enough to clean himself up and face the others.

The Next Day

The next day as Yukio was walking home from school he saw a young girl around five or six years old chasing after her scarf; seeing as it was coming right at him he grabbed it and returned it to the girl. But, as he was grabbing the scarf something cut his thumb thinking nothing of it he shrugged and returned the scarf to the girl who thanked him and walked back to who he assumed to be her parents.

Continuing on his way home he noticed something very strange. He saw these large cat-like, bulbous things and people didn't seem to notice them. That was when he saw Reiji and his gang walking towards him deciding to ignore them he continued on as if he didn't see them until Reiji grabbed his arm and dragged him into an abandoned alleyway. Fearing another confrontation Yukio mentally prepared himself for the pain; but it didn't come. Instead Shiratori said, "Rumor has it that you're going to True Cross Academy this fall. Is that rumor true?"

Yukio hesitantly responded with a slight shake of his head yes. Shiratori when he saw this smile maliciously and responded, "Good that means I won't have to lose my favorite plaything when I go there this coming fall as well."

Hearing that Reiji was going to True Cross in fall was devastating. One the reasons he had tried so hard to get in was so that he wouldn't have to see Reiji ever again, but he guessed that even people like Reiji can get into a prestigious school like True Cross with enough money. Shiratori then asked one more question he said to Yukio, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Not knowing Yukio simply shook his head no. Seeing his response Reiji threw his head back and laughed like a maniac and said to Yukio, "Don't play dumb with me I know that Rin Okumura is your brother so ask you this one time. Where is Rin hiding!?"

As Reiji was laughing Yukio noticed he started to grow what looked like ram horns on the side of his head and a tail out of his back. This greatly disturbed Yukio and the fact that none of the others seemed to notice anything wrong; he was so distracted he almost didn't notice Reiji's question. When what Reiji had said registered with him he responded, "I don't know what happened to my brother. The last time I saw him was over eight years ago before my father told me he was kidnapped in the night!"

Hearing this irritated Reiji even more and he said, "Don't lie to me the last time that Rin Okumura guy beat us up he had your old man's scent on him, now tell me where he is before I rip your throat out."

As soon as Reiji finished talking he motioned for the others to hold Yukio down. After getting him to the ground Reiji pulled out a switch blade and said to Yukio, "I had hoped I wouldn't come to this but you leave me no choice. Until I get some answers for every minute you don't tell me what I want to know I'll be adding a new scar to your pretty little face."

Hearing this caused everyone near him to get nervous until one of his lackeys asked, "Hey boss isn't this taking it a bit too far? I mean this is a real felony." Hearing this Reiji barked, "shut-up" before punching the poor guy right in the nose breaking it instantly.

Continuing on with the threat he slowly brought the knife closer and closer to Yukio's face he was just about start a cut. However, just before the knife touched him he started hearing chanting.

"Evil dwells in this heart. O Lord let each be judge according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken. Bring down thy justice upon them. Smite them that they never shall rise again. Blessed by the Lord."

Hearing this Reiji immediately turned and shouted in a voice that wasn't his own, "Damn you exorcist I'll rip your throat out." Hearing this, his lackeys immediately ran saying that this is getting way too crazy for them.

Continuing his chant while avoiding Reiji's attacks he continued' "My prayer has been answered. The lord is my helper and he is my shield! Demon perish where you stand!" As soon as the chant was over black clouds seemed to spew from Reiji's mouth and Yukio was finally able to see who his savior was.

What he saw would have caused him to do a spit take if he had any water. It was his foster father, Father Fujimoto. Seeing Yukio, Shiro helped him to his feet and got him walking saying, "We must go that boy is likely to be repossessed by Astaroth before long so we need to hurry."

Yukio being far to confused about what just happened simply followed Shiro out of instinct. When they finally reached the monastery Yukio snapped out of his trance and yelled at Shiro, "What the hell just happened, why did Reiji have horns and since when could you move that fast!?"

Hearing this Shiro simply sighed and explained, "This world is comprised of two dimensions. The world we are currently in known as Assiah and the demon world Gehenna these worlds exist like mirror images of each other. Normally travel between the two worlds is impossible; however as you just saw if a living thing becomes possessed by a demon they may explore this world. What you just saw was a demon known as Astaroth possessing that boy Reiji Shartori. And I fear if he doesn't change his ways he'll soon be possessed by the same demon. One of the reasons you were attacked by such a strong demon is because of your father…. You and your brother are both the illegitimate son of Satan himself. However only Rin seemed to inherit Satan's blue flames."

After saying all this Shiro looked at Yukio to see his reaction; seeing that the boy was completely lost didn't surprise him. Instead of explaining himself again he said, "Call the number on this phone tomorrow morning he is a friend of mine that will keep you safe your stuff will be taken with you when you leave."

Yukio's reaction to all this was almost exactly what Shiro expected he said to Shiro, "Slow down my father is Satan! You have to be kidding me. And this whole Assiah and Gehenna thing don't make things up. Don't lie to me! What is really going on you mentioned Rin where has he been all these years did you put him back up for adoption just because of one temper tantrum. Answer me damn it! I want strait answers for once!"

Seeing that Yukio was panicking Shiro did the only thing he could think of, he slapped him. Immediately recoiling from the hit he shouted, "What the hell old man! Was I right did you put Rin back up for adoption if you did then you are not, my father you're just some bastard who wanted to pretend to be the perfect dad for as long as possible now get out of my sight."

Seeing that Shiro wasn't going to budge Yukio started to walk away, felling completely dejected Shiro looked down in shame until he felt another present in his body. Suddenly clutching his heart Shiro screamed out in agony and started bleeding from his eyes. Seeing his adopted father like this caused Yukio to immediately forget his anger and rush to Shiro's side. Seeing Yukio beside him Shiro ordered him to get away before it was too late.

Ignoring his father's plead he tried to stop the bleeding until Shiro looked up with slit irises and laughed an insane laugh with a different voice, "Say hello to papa! AH HAHAHAHA." Hearing the insane laughter Yukio immediately backed away from Shiro when the thing in Shiro said to him. "What's wrong afraid of your own father? That's not very nice after I came all the way from Gehenna to see you come give me a hug!"

Steeling his nerves Yukio asked who or what are you!?" The thing responded. "The name's Satan and I am your dear old father. HAHAHAHAHA! Hmm what is this you're not the twin I wanted ehh either way you two are the perfect vessels for me to possess now let us go to Gehenna where I can unlock your demon side."

Breaking a couple of Shiro's fingers off the blood starts to pool and form a doorway filled with black laughing heads. "The Gehenna Gate. I'm the only demon powerful enough to open this now in you go."

But before he can be shoved in; the monastery doors burst open and a lone figure step in. Clad in a heavy black coat and with three swords strapped to him the figure asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my baby brother?"

Immediately both Satan realized who this was while Yukio shouted, "Rin!" Satan simply growled and said, "Be gone exorcist, unless you wish to take your brother's place as being my future vessel in Assiah."

The figure now identified as Rin ignored Satan and said, "Here is how this is gonna go down: you're going to let my brother, go release the priest, and then I'm gonna destroy this Gehenna gate and send you back to Gehenna with it."

Laughing at this Satan sneered, "The only being who destroy this gate is me and I'm not going to do that." Smirking Rin said, "You're not the only one who can destroy that gate."

With that said Rin drew the single sword strapped to his back and was instantly cloaked in a vale of blue flames. Suddenly horrified Satan shouted, "NO! I won't allow this," and threw himself at Rin. Rin simply side-stepped and raced towards the Gate; but, before he could get there Satan threw a fire ball strait at Yukio rather than stopping Rin simply threw his own fire ball to intercept it and continued on and destroyed the Gate; yelling out in defeat, Satan, as a last act of spite stabbed Shiro's exorcist pin into his cheat thus guaranteeing that Shiro would die before leaving his body and going back to Gehenna.

After Satan had left Shiro's body Yukio immediately rushed to his side and said, "NO NO NO! You can't die on me; please don't die, father!"

Hearing his son's voice Shiro slowly opened his eyes and said, "Don't cry Yukio and don't give up either all I want is for you to remember me fondly and to not give up on your dreams." After saying that to Yukio he turned to Rin and said, "Take good care of your brother for me and make sure he doesn't give up." Simply nodding but with tears in his eyes Shiro seems satisfied and took his final breath.

End Chapter Four

**Authors Notes: Whew that felt like my longest chapter ever but it is finally done; sorry but I had to kill off Shiro, or Yukio would never have wanted to become an exorcist so with that I did you ado.**


	5. The Start of Cram School

Chapter Five: The start of Cram School

**Author's Notes: For an idea for this chapter simply look at the title. After reading ****Kizmet's ****_To Be Good_********trilogy/ series I was inspired and so from now on in this story all exorcist cram school students will be staying in the old abandoned dorm that Rin and Yukio live in in the anime and manga. Though girls and boys will not be allowed to live on the same floor and since Rin will be a teacher he will be professional about it and enforce that rule. Secondly, them all living there will mean they won't have to explain their study materials to their roommates. NOW on to the story.**

Through the mist of the rain fall two boys could be seen in front of what seemed to be a newly dug grave. These boys are non-other than the Okumura twins mourning the loss of their adopted father. Finally working up the nerve, Yukio turned to Rin and asked, "So, where the hell have you been all these years?"

Sighing in defeat Rin replied, "After that tantrum back in elementary school I awoke my demonic powers and had to go live with dad's friend Mephisto for training to control my powers; as well as lessons on demon etiquette, and how to hide my demonic origins."

Slowly taking all this information in Yukio remained silent for a few minutes and finally asked the question he wanted to ask in the first place, "Did you ever think about us back at the monastery or try to contact us in any way?"

Rin immediately replied with a firm "Yes" and let the question lie at that.

After hearing a car horn at the front of the monastery the boys quickly went out front to see what was up only to see to Yukio like a clown in front of a pink limo and to Rin his older brother just being ridiculous again. Seeing Rin simply walk up to the car Yukio soon followed after and climbed inside with his twin. After both the twins were in Mephisto followed them in as well and started explain. "This car will take us strait into the heart of True Cross Town; which seeing as you will both be attending in a couple of days seem only prudent that I will be giving you a tour around the campus."

Simply sighing again at his brothers antics Rin simply look out over the campus of True Cross Academy; which even after living above it for years never ceased to amaze him just how beautiful it was. After hearing that Rin would be attending the academy as well, Yukio went a little slack-jawed; seeing as the brother he used to know was a terrible student. After coming to terms with that fact Yukio simply chalked it up to one of the obvious changes his brother went through over the years.

After arriving at the heart of the campus Mephisto let the boys go but not before telling them that their stuff will be taken to their dorms which will be assigned to them after orientation. Simply nodding in understanding both boys made their way to the auditorium for orientation. Before they made it to their seats Yukio split away from Rin who asked where he was going. After hearing his brother's question he responded with an obvious lie that he had to use the restroom. Simply shrugging his shoulders in response Rin continued on his way to their seats. Not seeing Yukio anywhere Rin started to get a bit worried for his little brother until he saw Yukio on the stage being announced as the freshman representative. A little bit awed but happy for his brother Rin happily clapped from his seat and remembered that Yukio had always wanted to be a doctor. After the assembly the two bothers parted ways with Rin saying he had somewhere to be bidding his brother farewell Yukio turned around to see a white Terrier sitting and looking at him expectantly. Seeing the dog walk away Yukio decided to follow it when they were away from the center of campus the dog climbed on the wall and in a puff of pink smoke Turned into Mephisto. After seeing this Yukio asked incredulously, "Exorcist can shape shift!?"

Smirking at this Mephisto replied, "Generally no, however I am an exception. Seeing as how it would be a little weird to see the headmaster with a student I decided to bring you out here to give you this."

Catching the object thrown at him he looked down to see it was an old fashioned big fancy key. Seeing his confusion Mephisto smirked again and explained to him, "That key I just gave you can be used from any door to take you to the exorcist cram school; while your normal classes may not start until next Monday cram school officially starts today. So, go ahead and try it out on any nearby door." Seeing a door to what looked like a maintenance elevator he stuck the key in and opened the door to see a hallway way too big to be under the bridge. Smirking yet again at his surprised look Mephisto preceded to "poof" back into a dog before proceeding. Mephisto then stated, "First years are in room 1106, let's get going shall we?"

Walking into the classroom Yukio saw six other students in the class but no teacher yet (Takara is a part of this count but Shura is not for obvious reasons). Quietly sitting in the front most empty desk Yukio quietly waited for the teacher to arrive like the others. About five minutes later a medium height woman with abnormally large breasts (not that he was specifically looking there) and red hair with yellow highlights at the ends walked in. The woman identified herself as Shura Kirigakure and that she would be teaching them about anti-demon pharmacology as well as magic circle and seals. With her introduction out of the way she asked, "Okay first off who hear has not yet received a mashou raise your hand."

Not knowing what the word meant he asked Mephisto, "Hey Mephisto what's a mashou."

Mephisto quickly responded, "A mashou is a wound inflicted by a demon that allows a human to see demons it's sort of like a rite of passage that all exorcists must go through."

Satisfied with that answer Yukio continued to listen to Miss Kirigakure's lecture, "Okay only three of you that's good. Now to attract some demon I will be luring them with some rotten animal blood diluted with milk." Seeing a hesitant hand go up Shura said, "Yes what is it?"

The person who asked the question being a girl by the name of Noriko Paku asked, "Are you sure that this is safe?"

Confidently responding Shura simply said, "Of course I'm sure and if things do get out of hand I'll quickly get rid of them before it gets dangerous."

After quickly diluting the mixture Shura then let the blood sit and sure enough mere moments later a monkey like thing appeared. Quickly grabbing the thing Shura called all those without a mashou up to give them a small scratch from the hob-goblin. After that was done the rest of the lesson went by fairly normally with them learning about how to treat different kinds of mashous until the bell rang for their next class.

Quickly all the young pages filed into the gym for their self-defense/ weapons training class. Once again they waited for about five minutes before their teacher arrived and gave Yukio the biggest shock of his day. Their teacher was his twin brother Rin! Ignoring Yukio's surprised reaction Rin began his introduction, "Hello my name is Rin Okumura, though I may be the same age as many of you I have been studying exorcism for the past four years and already have meister in the knight, dragoon, and tamer classes. In addition to being your self-defense/weapons teacher I will also be your tamer teacher; though not all of you will necessarily be able to summon a familiar."

As Rin scanned over his students his eyes fell on one particular student a girl he later identified as Izumo Kamiki. Try to keep his look from seeming like staring he continued, "Now today I will be assigning everyone here a weapon whether it is: a gun, a sword, holy-water grenade or all three. First up to be assigned a weapon Izumo Kamiki?" Seeing that it was the girl he was staring at earlier he cleared his throat and continued, "Now are you going to using a sword or a gun and in the case of a gun do you have any specific preferences?"

Izumo quickly respond, "I would like a small hand gun in addition to my familiars to use in battle" Giving her teacher a closer once-over she couldn't deny he was kind of cute. Quickly pushing those impure thoughts out of her head he thought to herself 'You're not here to make friends you're here to get stronger and save Tsukumo' she then quickly added, "No I don't have any specific gun preference."

Nodding his head Rin continued on down the list with Miwa Konekomaru next and so on and so forth with Konekomaru choosing a fire arm as well as Yukio and a boy nicknamed Bon. While a pink-haired boy called Shima chose to use his staff; and Paku and Takara being undecided. Now that the students were divided between those going for dragoon and knight meister Rin set up some targets for the dragoons to shoot at while he sparred with Shima leaving Paku and Takara to decide between close or long-range fighting.

After the bell rang the students simply stayed with Rin seeing as he was their summoning's teacher as well. Quickly drawing an intricate magic circle Rin let a drop of his blood fall on it and quickly mumbled some words. After Rin finished his chant a large shaggy looking cat appeared. Rin quickly explained that very few people can summon a demon and that while others may disagree with him he believed that the best way to get a demon to listen to you all you had to do was make it so that both parties get something in exchange but that something has to be reasonable. Rin then preceded to hand everyone a rough sketch of a magic circle and told them all too simply let a drop of their blood to fall on the paper and then just say the first words that come to mind.

Wasting no time Izumo quickly asks for another sheet and quickly mumbles a prayer and suddenly two white byakko appear by her side. Complementing her Rin says, "Well done Miss Kamiki two byakko very impressive indeed."

Blushing a little after receive praise from Rin she arrogantly says, "It's no wonder I can summon some familiars; my family does come from a long line of shrine maidens."

Frowning at her arrogance Rin tells her, "Don't let it go to your head miss Kamiki; while not many people can summon a familiar many summoners have met their death at the hand of their own familiars by failing to keep their head level during a fight. Let that be a warning to you miss Kamiki."

Gulping after hearing her teacher sound so serious she quickly decided to take that information to heart. With that final speech over the bell for the end of cram school rang and they all went their separate ways.

Only for them all to end up at what seemed to be an abandoned dorm building. Not hesitating at all Rin kept walking up to the front doors and said to all of the pages, "welcome to your new home for the school year!"

As soon as he said that all of the students jaws dropped to the floor (except for Shima who was silently cheering inside his own head).

End Chapter Five.

**Authors Notes: Wow that is the longest chapter yet at 1888 words. I want to reiterate that I got the idea for all the pages to live together from Kizmet's To Be Good series; you should check it out it's a really good series. Next chapter will be the events leading up to the Exwire test so be ready as well in this story Paku will not be quitting cram school as she already has a little crush on good ole Shima. With school coming back tomorrow after the weekend I probably won't be able to upload as frequently maybe every couple days at most so sorry and with that said good bye. So with that said I bid you a good night/day. **


	6. Training

Chapter Six: Training

The next morning all the pages were awoken to the sounds and smells of bacon and eggs being freshly cooked. Being curious as to who was up this early and making breakfast they all made their way to the kitchen they saw on their way into the building. Seeing who the cook was made all the young pages do a slight double take, it was their teacher mister Okumura without his exorcist jacket and in casual clothes. Yukio being the only one not that surprised to see his brother cooking simply cleared his throat to signify that they were there. Quickly glancing up Rin simply responded by saying, "Since I'm making you all breakfast most mornings can one of you guys set the table up with nine plates."

Seeing this as more of command than a question all the pages went about setting up the table with the requested amount of plates. Seeing one extra plate Konekomaru asked, "Mr. Okumura there are only eight of us why did we set up nine plates?"

Rin responded in kind by saying, "That extra plate is for Ms. Kirigakure if she wakes up before noon. And please unless we're in class you all can just call me Rin seeing as how we're all the same age."

Taking his answer as acceptable all of the pages asked if there was anything else he needed them to do. Rin quickly responded that no they should just take their seats as he was just about done with their meals. As soon as the pages took a bite of the food they all said, "This food is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Rin bashfully rub the back of his head and said, "Aw come on it can't be that good; but, to answer your question, I learned to cook right here at this school. I'm learning to be a professional chef if this exorcist thing doesn't work out."

Looking at her teacher in shock Izumo quickly said, "Not that good, this stuff is like professional level stuff. You could probably get a job as a chef anywhere you wanted to."

After Izumo had finished her praise all the pages soon agreed with her, blushing under all the praise from his students Rin quietly mumbled out a thank you before sitting down and eating his own food. About half-way through the meal Shura walked in looking a bit hung-over quickly grabbing herself a portion of food Shura thanked who ever made the food and quickly retreated back to her room. After Rin had finished his food he quickly put his black exorcist coat back on before saying to the pages, "I'm going to the exorcists shop would anyone like to come with me?"

Only seeing Yukio's hand go up he quickly said, "Then we will leave as soon as you're done eating."

Thinking that he was being told to hurry up Yukio quickly shoveled the rest of his food down and followed after his brother. Stopping at the nearest door Rin pulled out another large key before explaining, "This is the shop key; just one of the many keys a qualified exorcist is given."

Nodding in response Rin inserted the key and opened the door. As soon as Yukio saw where they were his eyes widened in surprise before he exclaimed, "Whoa! How do those keys work one minute we were way over there,"*points to the old dorm* "And now we're all the way over here"

Chuckling at Yukio's reaction Rin explained as best he could without revealing Mephisto's real identity. "Thanks to sir Pheles' power we are able to link these door through the use of these keys; though the exact means through which he does it eludes me" Which was only a partial lie it was thanks to Mephisto's power that these key exist but Mephisto's kingship over time and space was what made these links possible.

Nodding his head that he understood Yukio continued to follow until they reached a house where Rin said to him, "Either stay here or go help the shopkeeper's daughter in the garden I have a feeling that you two will get along really well."

Blushing at what his brother was implying Yukio nevertheless went to what looked like an entrance into the garden before he saw (in his opinion) the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had short blonde hair a cute smile and was in the middle of planting some kind of flower. Snapping out of his trance Yukio offered a quiet and shy "hello."

Startled by the sudden voice the girl would soon learn whose name was Shiemi offered an equally shy "hello."

Encouraged by the girl's hello Yukio asked, "Would it be okay if I come inside?"

The girl nervously nodded her head yes and so Yukio carefully opened the gate and sat down next to the girl. Seeing that the girl was doing some gardening Yukio quickly offered to help her if she wanted. Happy at seeing a person at her age other than herself that likes to garden she quickly asked if he could dig some holes for her. Nodding his head yes Yukio dug a small hole until Shiemi said it was big enough where she preceded to place the plant in and then watered it with a foul smelling brown water. Seeing Yukio's eyes water she explained, "This is cow manure mixed with water it both waters and helps the plants grow."

Nodding his head in understanding Yukio continued to look around the garden. Taking in all the beautiful, lush vegetation, hearing Shiemi's voice made Yukio realize he had been zoning out. Quickly apologizing Yukio asked if she could repeat what she just said; she smiled in reply and repeated, "Can I please call you my friend Yuki?"

Blushing at the nickname he was given Yukio nodded yes. Seeing Yukio's answer Shiemi threw her arms around Yukio and started to thank Yukio profusely. Blushing profusely Yukio was about to peel Shiemi off him until his brother came out and asked Shiemi to show him her afflicted legs. Shyly showing them as soon as Rin saw them he immediately said, "I may not have a doctor meister but I know a demon when I see one this more than likely the work of an Ent or Greenman sapping your strength from your legs; as soon as I find this demon I can exorcise it so you'll be better before you know it."

However as soon as Rin started looking around the garden, Shiemi suddenly collapsed. As soon as she collapsed Yukio was at her side trying to get her to wake her up. Seeing that it was no use Rin tried to take Shiemi from him to take her to her room; but, Yukio insisted in carrying her himself. Relenting to his younger brother Rin let Yukio carry her to her room and put her to bed.

About Two Hours Later

Shiemi was woken up to the sound of Rin and Yukio arguing down stairs. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, Shiemi crawled to the door in an attempt to hear the brother's argument, "I'm telling you Yukio the only sure-fire way to get the demon to reveal itself is to take Shiemi out of the garden if we do that the demon will probably attack and I can exorcise it from there."

"And I'm telling you that the plan you're suggesting is way too risky. I mean what if it doesn't attack and just takes the rest of Shiemi's energy and kills her?"

Having heard enough of the brother's argument Shiemi opened the door and yelled, "Stop discussing this as if I wasn't even here!"

Hearing Shiemi's anger both boys looked down in a bit of shame as they realized that she was right and that she should decide for herself what to do. Looking from his shame Rin asked Shiemi, "Well then Shiemi what do you think we should do to get your legs back to normal?"

After pondering the question for a few minutes Shiemi mad up her mind, "I'm sorry Yuki but I think that Rin's plan seems like the best option."

However as soon as she said she heard a voice shout in her head, "No! I won't let you break our promise!" As soon as she heard this she instantly lost consciousness again.

Seeing that the demon had shown itself Rin simply smirked at it. Enraged seeing that he was being undermined the dekalp shouted, "Why are you smiling I have this girl completely under my control and you can't destroy me without killing her!"

Still smirking Rin said to the dekalp, "Do you know who I am? My name is Rin Okumura, son of Satan!"

As soon as the dekalp heard this it instantly started to beg for forgiveness. However, the dekalp's pleads fell on deaf ear as Rin simply reached past the seal on his powers and burned the dekalp alive. But, before he could finish the job Yukio screamed at him, "Stop Rin what are you doing you're gonna burn Shiemi alive!"

Rin simply told Yukio to calm down as he has everything under control. After the flames died down it was shown that the dekalp and its roots were completely burned away while Shiemi was completely unharmed. Seeing that Shiemi was okay Yukio rushed to her side and took her into a big hug. Slowly walking over to her Rin told her that her legs should be fine if a little shaky and that she should be able to walk again. Hesitantly getting to her feat Shiemi was overcome with joy that she could walk again for the first time in months! As soon as her mother came out to see what the entire ruckus was she saw Shiemi standing and rushed over to give her daughter a hug. Seeing the tearful make-up the two boys decided to just let themselves out and back to the dorms. On the way back Yukio asked, "How did you know your flames wouldn't burn her?"

Chuckling in response Rin replied, "I have been training with my flames ever since coming to live with sir Pheles. I am even able to control what I want or don't want to burn; meaning that while I may have wanted the dekalp to burn I did not want Shiemi to burn; so she didn't."

As soon as the boys stepped through the doors and back into the dorm they were instantly bombarded with questions like, "Why were you guys gone for so long?" "Why didn't you come back for lunch?" and the scariest for Rin, "Why do you smell really strongly of ashes?"

Giving a fake response of, "I dropped some sacred ashes on myself at the shop" Rin then quickly excused himself and went to his room for the night.

After Rin had left the room the other pages looked to Yukio for the answers to their question sighing in resignation Yukio occupied himself for the next half-hour answering nearly every question that was thrown at him.

Time Skip to the Next Day after Normal Classes Were Let Out

As the pages walked into Shura's classroom for anti-demon pharmacology, they were surprised to see a new student sitting in the seat next to where Yukio usually sat. Before she could introduce herself Shura walked in and beat her to it, "Class, starting today Miss Moriyama here will be joining us for exorcist classes so please treat her nicely." After introducing Shiemi to the class Shura passed out papers saying that this was a quiz on what plant to use on different temptaints with her eyes sparkling Shiemi whispered to Yukio, "I'm sure to do well on this it is my specialty after all." After everyone had handed in their papers Shura went about grading them at her desk. Predictably Izumo, Bon, and Yukio all passed in the high 90s while Konekomaru gat an 80 and Shima got a 65 but the most surprising of all was that Shiemi got a 4 on the quiz! When Shiemi asked Shura what she did wrong she replied, "While I don't care if you give plants names to remember them by to study with; please use their proper names on tests and quizzes."

Dejectedly walking with the others to the gym area she soon remembered that she promised herself that she would make friends other than Rin and Yuki today. Re-energized by this thought Shiemi rushed to catch up with Izumo and Paku. When she finally caught up to them Shiemi said, "Please be my friends!"

Smirking at the sight of the desperate girl Izumo replied, "Sure I'll be your friend now be a friend and carry this for me. I'm small and weak so I get tired easily."

Quickly nodding her head Shiemi agreed to carry the bag while Paku gave Izumo a hesitant look. Now entering the gym the pages saw that for once one of their teachers beat them there. Seeing that they had a new student Rin said, "Seeing as how we have a new student I'm going to let her have a shot at summoning a familiar while you guys sit quietly. Once we see if she can or cannot summon a familiar we will move on with weapons training."

Handing Shiemi a simple summoning sheet he told Shiemi, "Just let a drop of your blood fall on the paper and then just say whatever comes to mind."

Nodding at Rin's words Shiemi let the blood fall and then said, "Come out out where ever you are; HEHE just kidding." As soon as she said those words there was a puff of green smoke and out of it popped what looked to be a baby greenman.

Seeing that Shiemi could indeed summon a familiar Rin turned to Izumo and asked, "Izumo would you do me a favor and tell Shiemi how to control and appease her familiar while the rest of the class get into the pit with the leapers?"

Quickly giving Shiemi the run-down of familiars and how to make them obey you they quickly rejoined their classmates down in the pit with the leapers. Seeing that they were all there Rin let out two leapers for the students to avoid. Right off the bat it was clear to see that Shiemi's choice of clothing was completely inappropriate for running of any kind. Seeing this Rin sighed and reeled the leapers in before saying, "Miss Moriyama until you get some more sport appropriate clothing you will be sitting out in this class; now climb the ladder and observe how your fellow students do this task."

Shamefully climbing the ladder out Shiemi watched the others avoid the leapers until the bell. However, before the students left Rin stopped them and said, "Hold it, this weekend Miss Kirigakure and I will be holding a training camp in the Old dorm rooms anyone interested must turn these forms in signed by tomorrow however seeing as how the dorms have now been occupied by you pages Miss Kirigakure and I you all will not be allowed into your own rooms. The no co-ed rooms rule still applies so don't even try to break it, instead of being in your own rooms everyone will be assigned a room one the first floor if there are no more questions you are all dismissed."

After getting back to the dorm all the pages went to their rooms signed their forms and then packed up some clothes and other necessities for the camp that's going on over the weekend. The next day the pages handed in their forms to Shura before taking their seats. The rest of class went by fairly quickly for the pages and before long they were being dismissed to go home upon arriving at the dorm the pages grabbed their previously packed bags and went into the front entryway to be assigned their rooms for the weekend.

End Chapter Six

**Authors Notes: Wow that took me forever to write mostly because I kept procrastinating. Anyway looking at the way I left it off the chapter will be all the pages going through the exwire exam so other than that no more spoilers now you something to look forward to. **


	7. Story Update

**Hey readers sorry for the long inactivity but between school and other such I just couldn't find much time to update so news regarding this story. After much deliberation, reading the comments,and re-reading the story myself I have decided to scrap this story and post a new story under the same title. This story will be the same premise but will fix the characters if they were to ooc and will just in general make the story better . So with that said like your comments on how you think I can make the story better. I'll wait until I get some suggestions before I re-post chapter 1 so until then.**


End file.
